A Rose in Bloom
by jin0uga
Summary: A collection of romance stories that involve Ruby Rose. There will be no ships left unsailed, for Ruby has many loves. [Complete for now]
1. Chapter 1: If she likes it she should

**Glynda/Ruby, Older!Ruby**

* * *

Glynda woke at the gentle touch. Calloused fingertips danced across her forehead, accompanied by the familiar, off-key hum of her significant other. The tuneless hymn trailed off when Ruby realized she was awake, the feather light caress halting near the curve of her jaw.

"Sleep well?" Glynda could almost hear the smile in Ruby's voice. Her lips lifted in response, color flooding her cheeks.

"Better, now that you're here," Glynda answered. Happiness bloomed in her chest as Ruby blushed, a pretty flush that made her twice as adorable.

"Smooth," Ruby teased, "I forgot how affectionate you can be in the morning." Ruby kissed her forehead, restless fingers reaching up to twirl errant strands of blonde hair around them. "Shower, then breakfast? I think we have some flaky bread things left, I'll even throw in scrambled eggs to sweeten the deal."

Glynda tangled their hands together, a small sigh escaping her. "A full-fledged adult, yet still refusing to call croissants by their given name. I should be perturbed."

"There's no harm in calling them out for what they really are," Ruby joked, "I'd call them crescent bread, but it kind of ruins my appetite when I imagine killing Grimm with that instead of Crescent Rose." She trailed off with a sigh. "Speaking of. My poor darling is in shambles after the previous mission, I'll have to do repairs when I get the chance."

Glynda made a noise of indignation. "Aren't I your darling?"

"I'm allowed to have more than one."

"Says who?"

"Says the most renowned Huntress in all of Remnant, Slayer of Cinder Fall and her giant Dragon," Ruby said, patting Glynda's cheek. "Give it up, Professor. You can't win when you're up against this magnificent beast." She pretended to flex. It drew a loud groan from her girlfriend, and Ruby let out a bark of laughter. "You're pouting."

"I am most certainly not pouting. I'm an adult." Glynda emphasized the last word, making Ruby laugh even harder.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my favourite!" Ruby cooed, "Now give me a kiss!"

Glynda snorted and playfully avoided the hands reaching for her. "Kiss my ass, Rose." She said, diving under the blankets. She pulled the fluffy duvet to her nose and hunkered down, waiting for the inevitable tickle war. But it never came.

Ruby's answering laugh was hesitant. "Just Rose? Or Rose-Goodwitch?"

Glynda swore the dust particles illuminated by shafts of sunlight spilling from the gap between the curtains had gone still. Her heart certainly had. She threw off the covers and stared blankly at Ruby, her gaze falling on the ring clasped firmly between trembling fingers.

Ruby cleared her throat, smiling nervously. "Marry me?"

* * *

Yang nudged Blake, not dragging her gaze away from their Professor stalking back and forth in front of the board. "Blake, correct me if I'm wrong, but… do your faunus eyes see what I see?" Yang felt the other girl stiffen at their proximity. "Check out that bling on her finger." Biting down the complaint of being bothered during lessons, sharp amber eyes focused in the direction Yang pointed at.

Blake's surprised huff told Yang all she needed. A devilish smile tugged at her lips and before she knew it, she was on her feet, hollering, "CONGRATS ON YOUR ENGAGEMENT, PROFESSOR!" Her enthusiastic declaration halted every sound in the classroom for a brief moment. Pencils stopped scratching, scrolls were left unfingered as every person in the room turned to look at her – varying expressions of disbelief plain on their faces.

The very same students then whipped their heads in the direction of said Professor, who looked utterly stunned by the turn of events and Yang's audacity.

Glynda worked her jaw and tried to speak, but she couldn't muster anything coherent in the face of Yang's bold words. The bell rang. The sound was muffled, she felt completely detached as if she were buried up to her ears in sand, but it jarred her enough to go from catatonic to vaguely aware.

The normally stern and taciturn professor swallowed, a vibrant blush spreading across her cheeks to the tip of her ears. "Thank you, Miss Xiao Long." Her voice was feather light and it wavered on the last syllable. "That's all for today. Class dismissed."

As the scariest professor to ever walk the halls of Beacon darted out of the room like she was on fire, Weiss slowly turned to look at Yang. "You couldn't wait until she gave out our tests?" Weiss' expression was sour. "I've been waiting to know my marks for three weeks."

Yang gave her a look that read ' _Don't you have anything better to say?_ ' before sitting back down. Blake felt a spark of sympathy for their Professor as she took in Yang's shit eating grin, smug satisfaction rolling off the blonde in waves.

The classroom exploded with excited chatter, like hot air rushing out of a pricked balloon. Blake had no doubt the news of Professor Goodwitch's engagement would be spread to every single student in Beacon by the end of their next lesson. The school's gossip network could put White Fang communications to shame, but whether the news would remain intact and truthful once it was spread, she had no idea.

"Yang, as much fun as it was to make Goodwitch flail like that, she's going to remember you the next times she sees you. I guarantee it." Blake looked at Yang, whose expression had morphed into a grimace. It was obvious the decision to yell such private information was done on a mere whim. "All I can say is, it was nice knowing you."

Yang scoffed. "What's she gonna do? Keep me in detention till I graduate?" It wasn't a pleasant idea, but she hoped there were rules that kept teachers from abusing their influence. Pyrrha, who had been seated in the row below theirs, stood up to face them. She offered Yang a worried smile. "I overheard Professor Port asking around for someone to transcribe his stories. Perhaps…?"

Yang choked, suddenly looking horrified. "…You think she'll give me a slap on the wrist if I apologized?"

Her friends exchanged looks and shot her an expression of sympathy. Yang hung her head, feeling nauseous at the prospect of listening to Port blab on about his highly exaggerated, macho escapades. "Ah crap."

* * *

In retrospect, Glynda should have thought twice about parading her ring in front of the students. As Miss Xiao Long had demonstrated, teenagers had uncanny observation skills when it came to romance, sex, and food.

She looked down, silently chastising herself and mentally conjuring up ways to have Yang strung up by her ankles. The gemstone on the ring Ruby had given her was enormous. Glynda was mildly surprised it'd only been spotted during third period, and not the moment she stepped onto Beacon's premises.

The stone was a deep, beautiful color, and where light normally refracted off a normal gem, light was sucked inside this one instead, dark green becoming an even darker hue.

 _It reminded me of your eyes_ , Ruby had said. She felt warm as she recalled what she'd done after Ruby had said that. Croissants aside, her morning had been most delicious. Smiling, Glynda finished up the last of her lunch and tossed the plate into the bin. She poured herself another cup of coffee, the metal of the coffeemaker winking at her, before settling back in her seat.

If this were any other day she'd be getting ready to leave the teacher's lounge, finishing the cup in two gulps and swiftly leaving for the next class.

Instead, Glynda drained it in short, minute sips. For the first time since she'd begun teaching she dreaded entering a classroom. Perhaps if she put on the fiercest scowl she could muster, finished it off with a set of heavily slanted eyebrows, she wouldn't be bombarded by relentlessly curious students and could finish her lesson without answering any private questions.

She nodded to herself. Yes, that sounded perfect.

Glynda strode into the next lesson – once, she'd found it a struggle to teach both Practical Dust Usage and Dust Theory, but she now hardly batted an eye – with a severe expression that would send even Grimm back into their nests. She'd expected eager students bursting with nonsensical questions. What greeted her instead, was the faces of star struck girls and boys who'd just met someone they idolized and pined after.

Ruby swooped in, greeting Glynda with a long and torrid kiss. When she finally drew back, to say Glynda was shocked would've been a massive understatement, a lie of epic proportions. The professor wished she could speak, possibly even yell incoherently, but there were no words to describe her feelings in this moment.

Ruby beamed, the mere action making students squeal in delight, or fall into their seats in a state of unconsciousness. "I was bored, so I thought why not pay my future wife a visit?" The woman finished by giving the room a mischievous once over. "You kids are fine with me being here, right?"

As the room erupted in screams – Miss Schnee had a heel on the table, the notebook around her mouth curled into a makeshift megaphone – Glynda could only groan.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

 _AN: I finally went ahead and started a new series. I write plenty of Ruby shipping one shots, but instead of posting them separately, it's probably easier to stack em all in one place. Also, I want more GlyndaRuby. This should be a canon, bring Glynda back damn it!_

 _As always thank you guys for reading! I'll see you in the next chapter, which will probably be much sooner than expected. In the words of french elon musque, honhonhon._


	2. Chapter 2: Dance the night away

**Ruby/Weiss, MarriedAU.**

* * *

Tonight was the night. Ruby dithered behind the curtains, anxiously watching her daughter get ready. It was Dia's first recital and her little girl was a bundle of nerves, constantly nibbling on her nails and jumping as stage hands flitted back and forth. Dia nervously smoothed the ruffles of her adorable, pink tutu and looked at her mother.

"I don't wanna dance," Dia pleaded, paling as the mutter of the crowd drifted backstage. In contrast to her daughter's pallor and skittish behaviour the other girls buzzed in excitement and floated towards the curtains, alternating between peeking out of it and grinning at each other like overly excited rabbits.

Ruby gave her a reassuring smile before her attention was stolen by Zwei wriggling in her grasp. He whined, pawing at her shirt. She sighed and gently pecked the top of his head, briefly putting a stop to his struggles. Ruby hadn't wanted to take him along, but Weiss insisted he would be terribly lonely them. It was complete rubbish since Ruby knew the maids and servants always entertained Zwei more than was strictly necessary, but her wife's pleading eyes were too powerful a weapon to resist.

Dia tugged at her shirt – Ruby couldn't help think it was like another puppy clamouring for her attention – and mumbled something incoherent.

"You're going to be great out there. Remember how you showed the entire dance to Grandpa Tai?" Ruby stroked her daughter's head, smoothing the cowlick that sprung up despite the thorough gelling Weiss put it through an hour earlier. "We even watched the recording afterwards, you danced so beautifully!"

Her daughter hesitated. She met Ruby's gaze after seconds of quiet contemplation, eyes blazing with renewed determination. "Did Mommy come to watch me dance?" For the first time that night, she looked in the direction of the stage. Ruby beamed. "Your Mommy's here, along with Aunt Yang and Blake. Even Winter– I mean, Auntie Win, is here to watch you steal the spotlight."

Dia drew in a deep breath, and looked at her Mom. "Are you gonna be here once I finish?"

"Of course." Ruby wound her hand around hers, squeezing gently. "I'll be here no matter what."

The instructor's assistant finally appeared backstage, calling for the girls to assemble. Ruby looked on in amusement as the group of tiny girls rushed past her feet to get into formation. Dia stared after them with a hint of apprehension, but covered it up with a expression Ruby recognized. The Schnee's stoic mask was definitely hereditary.

Ruby bent forward and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Okay, my little diamond. Go out there and knock em' dead."

* * *

"Both of you, shut up. It's starting!" Weiss hit the record button as soon as she saw the first ponytail enter the stage, swishing like a tiny feather duster. Yang chortled. Blake rolled her eyes at her friend's overzealousness. Winter patted her sister's arm, laughter dancing in the normally stormy eyes.

"This is an important milestone in Dia's life." Weiss refuted their amused stares with sharp words, glowering at their lack of seriousness. It was only obvious she'd be excited her baby's first recital! She clicked her teeth. "Yang, make yourself useful and start recording."

"What? Don't you already have it covered?" Even as she said this, Yang lazily took out her scroll, doing as she was told. It was easier to go with the flow than fight against the current that was Weiss Schnee-Rose.

"One angle isn't enough to capture this moment. Besides, you have a better view of the stage from your seat." Weiss sighed in frustration when Yang nudged Blake, the two of exchange insipid grins. "I wish you three would take this seriously. I _refuse_ to lose this memory to scroll failure or bad lighting." Her wife and father-in-law would be beside themselves if she didn't have at least three videos and a dozen pictures by the end of it.

"Weiss. If that's what you wanted you'd better… I don't know, watch it with your own eyes before whipping out your scroll?" Yang said, arching her eyebrows and jerking her chin in the direction of the stage. The girls were lined in a row, soaking in the applause and shouts raining down as the crowd peppered them with 'Good luck's' and 'break a leg!'

Winter pried the scroll from Weiss' hands, ignoring the outraged gasp. "Miss Xiao Long has a point. Enjoy the show, Weiss. I'll aid you in recording so you can watch without obsessing over angles, and how terrible the stage lighting is."

Weiss squinted. "Now that you mentioned it..."

"Just concentrate on your daughter, Weiss." Blake chided as the music started.

As the group of girls danced on stage, Weiss found herself smiling at Dia's expertly executed movements. Her daughter had obviously inherited Ruby's grace, each sweep of her leg and arms sinuous and smooth, liquid given physical form. Weiss also noted that although the girls wore identical pink outfits, Dia looked the loveliest out of all of them. A blooming rose among a field of tulips.

The tinkling music rose to a pitch. The girls circled the stage, taking turns to execute small jumps, twisting in the air like curling ribbons. Dia was the last in line. To Weiss's horror, her daughter lost her footing just as she was poised to leap. There was a crack of wood as knees met the stage floor, and the atmosphere in the recital hall plummeted into the negatives as the crowd looked on in stunned silence. Weiss took in Dia's hunched shoulders, ready to elbow people out of the way to rescue her daughter. It was Winter's vice grip, rough hands experienced in keeping order and stability even during the most tumultuous of times, that kept her pinned to her seat.

"Winter," Weiss had to fight to keep her voice steady. "Let me go."

"You know what would happen if you rushed up there." Winter watched her niece quake in embarrassment. The rest of the girls fluttered nervously in place, not daring to draw attention to themselves, leaving the poor girl stranded by herself. "It will do her no favours if you made a scene." Winter said, regretfully.

Weiss scowled. "I don't–"

Ruby barrelled onto the stage and pulled her daughter to her feet. In her other arm, Zwei swept his gaze over the crowd, tongue lolling out as he yipped in a obnoxiously adorable way only dogs could.

Dia snapped back to attention. Weiss watched their daughter regain the determined set to her jaw after taking in Ruby's patient smile. The tension in her shoulders dissolved and Weiss' heart leaped as her daughter took several steps back, before running forward. Dia did a perfect twirl in mid-air, and landed soundlessly on her feet.

From her seat, Weiss saw Ruby beam at Dia before she disappeared behind the curtains. The rest of the performers were spurred back into action when Dia returned to her spot. Everyone's movements were considerably stilted compared to before, but they continued admirably until the song's final note. The curtain fell accompanied by a smattering of applause. Murmurs rose as the audience got up from their seats, but Weiss remained rooted to hers, an unreadable expression plastered across her face.

Yang turned and said to Blake, "Wow, I'm glad we got that on video."

* * *

The parking lot was a flurry of activity, parents spilling from the recital hall after collecting their daughters. Friends and family stood near vehicles, chatting amicably about the performance as their children giggled and chased each other around the lot in a hasty game of tag.

Yang broke into brilliant grin when she spotted her sister and niece tottering towards them. "Here come the two scamps!"

"An admirable performance little diamond." Winter's expression was unusually soft as she bent down to face Dia. "How do you feel about it?"

"It stinked when I fell." Blake covered up a snort. They were spat in a distasteful, familiar tone that reminded her of Weiss in their University days, a time where the Schnee was critical of everything and did not hesitate to point it out. "But then Mom helped me out and made everything better." The tiny ball of sunshine beamed, melting the hearts of every adult in the vicinity. Winter chuckled and patted her cheek.

"It was a good performance overall, then?" Yang followed up, ruffling Dia's hair. The action made the girl more excited than embarrassed, a trait she'd definitely picked up from Ruby.

"Yep!"

"Be careful next time," Weiss chided, waiting till Winter stepped away to wrap her in a hug. Her daughter hugged back, though she sighed dramatically at the reminder. "Yes, Mommy, I promise."

Ruby watched Zwei run circles around them before gesturing at Yang to pick him up. She clapped her hands. "Okay, who's up for some victory ice cream?" Yang and Dia yelled their agreement in unison while Blake lazily waved the red flag she'd brought along.

Winter inclined her head towards her car, a speck of white in a sea of grey. "Come along, everyone. Dia will take the front seat which means you'd have to sit in the back with Blake, Yang."

"Um, aren't we going together?" Ruby interjected, sounding terribly confused, "I mean, Dia and I came in Weiss' car after all."

Dia nodded, fringe flopping up and down. "Yeah!"

Weiss rested a gentle hand on her daughter's head. "I know, darling. But like I told your Aunts earlier, I've decided to take your Mom for… cookies, first." Ruby blushed, the warmth in her cheeks reaching high enough to stain the tips of her ears. Weiss was staring at her in an awfully familiar way. It brought to mind the memory of their wedding night, icy blue eyes ablaze with predatory hunger and slivers of unblemished skin peeking from black, racy lingerie…

Dia made a face. "Mommy, why's Auntie Yang giggling like that?"

"Don't mind her, she was dropped on her head as a child." Yang pursed her lips, shooting an annoyed scowl in Weiss' direction. Blake snickered and patted the blonde's arms. "You walked into that one."

"Har har."

"Come along, Dia. We'll leave your mothers to their own celebration." Winter told her, extending a gloved hand. "They will be joining us later, yes?"

"Y-Yeah." Winter smirked at Ruby and lead her niece away. Blake and Yang followed after them, but not before Yang gave her sister an overly exaggerated wink.

Weiss trailed her hand down Ruby's shoulder, enjoying the way her wife shuddered at the touch. The small whimper Ruby made sent a thrill of excitement through her.

"Back to the car, Ruby." Weiss silently cycled through their favourite isolated dating spots. Oh, the possibilities were endless. "I think it's time we tested if my car seats are as sturdy as advertised."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Yas, new chapter. I've been on a whiterose kick after reading a couple of good fics. Also, I just realised despite them being one of my OTPs, I write very little of them. Oops._

 _Also, shameless plug but: I have a Patre/on now. Consider supporting me (you'll get early access to my work, expect at least 2 posts per week) if you have a dollar to spare! If you wanna talk, I have a discord where I geek out as well. Check out my profile if you're interested._

 _As always, thank you for reading! Expect a new chapter for this story and another for **Her Name is Ruby** next month. _


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to know you

_Ruby/Weiss. Male!Weiss._

* * *

Grimm handlers were a fierce bunch. Not just in personality, but also in looks. It was rare to meet a handler who smiled freely and didn't communicate in sharp words or short grunts, but if you had the good fortune to encounter such a sparkling individual, it would undoubtedly be memorable.

When Weiss first met Ruby, everything about her had been immediately seared into his mind. He'd heard second hand accounts about the fabled Ruby Rose, how friends and business partners waxed poetry about the woman like she were a shining beacon in the dark. Back then, he had scoffed at their grandiose claims. But he was struck by the truth of those statements when she met his gaze and smiled at him, sweetly, the rosy shade of her lips stark against her tanned skin.

If his suitors knew how fast he'd taken a liking to her… they would have words for him that would make their etiquette tutors burn in shame.

"You didn't hear a word she said, did you, Weiss?" Blake whispered. They were being led around the showroom, different species of Grimm separated in rooms the size of tennis courts, interiors visible through thick, bullet proof glass not even a Deathstalker's stinger could penetrate.

Weiss ignored his bodyguard's flimsy attempt to annoy him. He'd indeed zoned out, but in his defense, he bounced back quickly and responded to Ruby's introductions with the long ease of practice.

"Very mature." Blake sounded sullen when she realized he wasn't rising to the bait. "I suppose you wouldn't mind if I told Yang how you were distracted by Miss Rose's devastatingly good looks?"

Weiss frowned. He levelled a piercing glare in her direction, one fit to move glaciers. She batted it aside, amber eyes bright with amusement. She'd been by his side the longest and his usual intimidation tactics only cowed those who were unfamiliar, or beneath the President of the SDC.

He clicked his teeth. "Do you wish for a written confession of my earlier misstep? Or would a verbal explanation be more appropriate." He answered, tone dry.

Blake broke into a smug smirk. "I was right after all."

"Insufferable woman," He huffed. "Between you and Yang, I'm already one foot in the grave. Pray do not shove me into it." As Blake chortled quietly at the statement, Weiss turned his attention back to Ruby, who'd managed to procure a thick tome from somewhere and rattle off its contents.

He held up a hand to stop her. "Thank you for the detailed explanations, but I already have several Grimm in mind."

"Oh, sorry for babbling." Ruby replied, flustered. Not many people who came looking for Grimm knew what they wanted, or what different species could do. The ones who could afford it never personally came down to inspect the goods, it was always a servant or assistant who made the final arrangements and signed the contract. She took out her notebook – it was old school, but some Grimm went berserk in the presence of electronics – and rested the tip of the pen against the paper. "So, what kind of Grimm are you looking for?"

"Deathstalkers, King Taijitus, Beringals, and perhaps a Nevermore." Ruby nearly choked. The man rattled off names like he was strolling through the grocery aisle. "A minimum of five each for the first three would be acceptable, but I understand it would be difficult to procure those numbers on such short notice. I'm willing to provide extra funds if you could coordinate with other capture centers."

"For security purposes… what exactly are you planning to do with them?"

"A family event. As per Schnee tradition, a child who comes of age will do battle with a creature of Grimm. My younger brother will have the honour of taking the spotlight." Weiss explained. It would normally take an enormous amount of political clout to hold an event with Grimm, but the Schnee Dust Company had long carved a permanent place in the upper echelons of Atlas society. Approval could be bought and sold like any other commodity and the Schnee's had deep pockets.

"Not only that," he continued, "But several high profile Hunters will be making an appearance. I'd go as far as to say the number of Grimm I'm asking for would be steamrolled in a matter of minutes."

Ruby laughed, it was a pleasant sound that kneaded the tension from Weiss' shoulders. "I feel much safer knowing that." The teasing note to her voice made the corners of his mouth lift. "I'll still need you to sign the legal papers, but a concrete reason makes it easier to get approval for permits to transport Grimm across the border." She hesitated. "If you don't mind me asking, Mister Schnee…"

Weiss nodded his consent, curious at the change of subjects.

"Was there any particular reason you decided to patronize this center?" Ruby phrased her words carefully. The last thing she'd wanted to do was insult him. "I'm sure Atlas has a number of capture centers with Grimm you're looking for."

"As I've said before, just Weiss is fine." He smiled at her, satisfied when she flushed pink. He could almost feel Blake rolling her eyes beside him. "Atlas does have capture centers, yes, but to say their reputations are lacking would be... far too polite."

Jacques Schnee had made the mistake of obtaining Grimm from one such center. Weiss had been less than amused when the Beringal he'd been placed in the arena with simply collapsed after two minutes of combat. His father had been furious. As the saying went – Schnee's did not make mistakes. "The Rose-Branwen Center has been recommended to me on many occasions. After visiting and observing the state of your Grimm with my own eyes, I truly believe the praises are warranted."

"I – thank you." Ruby's stunned expression spoke volumes of her humble nature.

"Weiss, sorry to interrupt," Blake looked apologetic as she held up her scroll, "But there's an emergency call for you."

* * *

"What?!" Weiss gritted his teeth, barely restraining from yelling at the top of his lungs. Grimm reacted to negative emotions. The last thing he wished was to be responsible for sending them into a tantrum. "Torchwick quit? Now, of all times?"

"Sorry, Weiss." Yang's voice held none of its usual bluster. "The Fall Dust Corporation probably knew you were out of Atlas. They swooped in and cut the man a deal, it must've been a sweet one because he's rejected all attempts at contact and counter deals. His men upped and left along with him. We're left with barely over half of the staff you've arranged for Whitley's shindig."

Weiss expelled a violent breath. "Alright. There's no helping it. I trust you've frozen Torchwick's accounts connected to SDC?" Despite asking, Weiss doubted the man would care. If he'd been offered enough to spit in the face of a Schnee's hospitality, then something as trite as stemming the flow of money would pain him less than a flea bite.

At Yang's acknowledging grunt, Weiss ran a hand over his face, drafting up ways to salvage the situation. "Of course, this had to happen less than a month to the event. If it turns out a disaster, Father will do more than disown me."

"Your old man's a right asshole, but he's not a idiot." Yang scoffed. "Worst thing he'll do is demote you–"

"Thereby undoing all my progress at wresting the SDC from his iron grip?" Weiss sighed, feeling the strain pounding against his temples. "I'd rather be assassinated."

"Stop being an overly dramatic pansy! This isn't the worst thing that's happened since you took over him."

"Just once, I would like to get through an important date or event without someone or something _ruining_ my plans." Weiss wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. He would have to rearrange schedules, participate in pointless meetings to hammer out a solution the board members would have to agree on, everything he'd already _done_ in preparation for Whitley's ceremony. "Call any respectable Grimm handlers you can think of. The Adel's, Scarletina's, the priority is to obtain enough trained individuals to coordinate for the Grimm's arrival."

"On it, Boss man." Yang said, "And by the way… have you met Ruby?"

Weiss's finely trimmed eyebrows arched. "Of course."

"Soooo? She's pretty cute, right?" He imagined his Head of Human Resources waggling her eyebrows in her usual, vulgar way.

"Indeed, she is very beautiful." Weiss answered truthfully. On the other end, Yang heaved a sigh.

"Don't be a prude. She's smokin' hot, even Pyrrha said so. Pyrrha! The woman who identifies as Jaune-sexual."

"What is the point of this? Don't you have people to source for, things to care about that are far more important than trying to pick a fight with the person signing your paycheck?"

"Yikes. Did she not like you or something?"

"I'll have you know, Xiao Long, that she responded favourably to my advances." Weiss replied hotly.

Yang snorted, sounding alarmingly close to a laughing fit. Weiss scowled, trying to ignore the way heat crept up his neck. Thank god he left Blake to entertain Ruby. "First of all," Yang said after she calmed down enough to speak. "Your ' _Call me Weiss'_ line does not count as flirting. Second, I'm positive you don't have other _advances_ , as you so poetically stated."

"At least my methods won't have me slapped with a warning for public nudity." Weiss countered, a pleased smiled forming when he heard her splutter on the other end of the line. "Unlike you, I don't frighten prospective partners by ripping off my shirt on the first meeting."

"Sun dared me to do it, and besides, it was only _one_ time." Yang grumbled.

"Whatever you say."

"Ugh, you're such a bastard, Snowflake. See you back in Atlas," Yang's mocking laugh made his blood pressure rise. "Make sure not to melt before you get back!"

Before Weiss could rip into her for using the nickname he'd repeatedly told her was off-limits outside the mansion, she hung up. He grumbled and returned the scroll to his coat pocket. He made a mental note to convince Blake to chew her partner out for stressing him further and tramped back to the showroom where two ladies were left waiting.

Clearing his throat when he came into walking distance, Weiss found himself surprised when Ruby pinned him with a searching look. He glanced at Blake, who shrugged. How helpful.

"Is everything in order?" Weiss offered. He tried to ignore the flutter of panic in his stomach.

Ruby seemed to blink to attention. "Yeah, I explained the transportation process to Blake," Ruby said, smiling warmly at his bodyguard. Blake looked caught off guard at her words, a faint blush rising to her face.

Weiss fought not to frown. Had… had he read the signs wrong? "And if you don't mind me prying into your personal affairs…" Ruby continued, "Have you already gotten a replacement for Torchwick?"

"Yang texted me the details before she called," Blake interjected hastily as Weiss' went blank faced, "I asked if she knew anyone who was willing to take up a temporary contract with the SDC."

"I know Torchwick from our previous dealings with Atlas capture centers. Back when he was still in the public sector, I mean." Ruby explained. Weiss nodded stiffly, gesturing for her to continue. "I can't say I'm surprised. He only ever followed the money, and I see that hasn't changed." Ruby's statement was accompanied by a wry grin.

The bitterness in her voice was small but unmistakable. Weiss found himself wondering about the history between this human incarnate of sunshine and the weasel in human skin. "I know this might be a little presumptuous but… would you be interested in hiring me?"

Weiss blinked. Slowly. The words didn't register until Ruby's fidgeting got too pronounced. He scrambled to answer. "Yes! I mean, yes, that would be delightful. I need the best help I can get," he coughed into his fist, "But what about your current job?"

"Ah, don't worry." Ruby assured, eyes lighting up like fireworks in the sky. "My parents have been nagging at me to take a couple of freelance jobs, to get out there and make connections." The last word had imaginary quotes around it. Weiss could sympathize. Their experiences were probably worlds apart but he understood the pressure that came with forceful parental 'suggestions'. "And it's been awhile since I visited Atlas!"

"That's… that's good." Weiss replied lamely, unsure of what else to say. Blake nudged him in the side. "Well. In that case, Blake and I will be staying a little longer to hammer out the logistics of the contract. Which means that… er, we would have time to get together… for dinner? Just You and I, without Blake." He corrected, sweat beading his forehead. "If you wanted, Blake could also come, but it would–" Weiss cut himself off, feeling foolish. He was the President of a billion dollar enterprise spanning Remnant! Why the hell was he stumbling over his words like a teenager with gangly limbs and a face full of pimples?

He blamed Yang.

It was Ruby's turn to stare uncomprehendingly. Then, she seemed to vibrate in place, shedding rose petals that littered the floor around them. "I'd like that." She answered, her previously exuberant demeanour giving way to something lovely and shy. Weiss' heart rocketed to his throat.

They fumbled with their scrolls as they exchanged numbers, nearly falling over themselves as they typed with nerveless fingers.

It was utterly adorable, Blake mused. Secretly, she snapped a photo and sent it off to Yang. Her partner would love to see this.

* * *

 _AN: Salem doesn't exist. Grimm don't pose as much as a threat compared to canon._ _Grimm Handlers are people who are responsible for capturing, breeding and researching Grimm. An occupation that isn't as glamourous as Hunters, but still immensely important to society. I suddenly got the need to add in another occupation, for what reason, I have no idea. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. I read a couple of Male!Weiss fics and boom, wrote this._

 _Also, I have a Patr/eon. Just search my fanfic handle and you'd find me. Do consider pledging if you enjoy my writing and want to support my stories._

 _And to **Anon** : I had no idea there was a fic of the same name! It's funny coincidence. _


	4. Chapter 4: Burnt Embers

_Cinder/Ruby. ModernAU-ish. Warning for dark themes._

* * *

The house was quiet. There was no banging of doors, frenzied screaming, venomous words spat from hateful mouths. It felt as if the building itself was dead, stale air accompanied by breathless silence.

For the first time in her life, Cinder could breathe.

As she scrubbed her hands under the running water, the teenager pondered on yesterday's events. It'd been another terrible day. She hadn't expected anything different, but for some reason, the bone deep weariness she normally carried cut deeper than usual.

Salem had run her ragged. Sending her to the rooftop to hand out cigarettes to ungrateful wannabee delinquents, then down to the canteen to pilfer cans of soda. She was bestowed the opportunity to lug it back to the abandoned classroom like a hunting dog doing its master's bidding.

Cinder did everything without complaint. Salem was a year older, an established figure in the school pecking order. She was also the principal's niece. Few people dared to speak against her, those who did would find themselves beset by a series of unfortunate circumstances. The last moron who tried snitching got expelled after they found a gun in his locker. It had been one of the flashier takedowns. Three months of detention, isolation from the student body, daily trips to the janitor's spider laden closet were some of the methods Salem employed. Those usually worked to shut them up.

Cinder scowled at her reflection, lightly touching the welt on her cheek. It had begun to purple. She brushed her fingers over bruised skin, eyes fluttering shut as she felt the pulsing heat beneath them.

The soda she'd stolen had been warm. Salem wanted it cold. Cinder hadn't seen the punch until gloved knuckles met her face, but she'd certainly seen the derisive smirk stretching from cheek to cheek as she lay sprawled on the ground.

She shook off the memory and dried her hands with the towel hanging on the rack. She exited the bathroom and glanced about. Ignoring the shattered glass by the carpet, she gingerly stepped over the pool of blood and shut the bedroom door behind her. No sense in letting air rot the bodies before she could get rid of them. Already, they had started to stiffen.

Cinder chuckled incredulously.

What had she been thinking? Their deaths were sloppy, her kills executed in a fit of emotion instead of careful calculation and planning. The situation had been too overwhelming, Cinder reflected as she braced herselfagainst the wall.

She hadn't been paying attention. Her parents had ordered her to clean the bathroom near the kitchen, and she'd gone to the one upstairs. Her mother must have been in a foul mood because she'd let her husband join, one holding a wooden cane as thick as her wrist, the other a wrench. Cinder had been scrubbing the wall when she heard them stomping up the stairs. The snarls on their faces sent her into a panic.

It was too much for her already taxed mind. Pushed the brink, she reacted. The razor near the sink beckoned, and she had answered.

 _And now…_

Cinder didn't have enough time. Her parents' colleagues would arrive for their daily carpool in several hours. Worst still, she didn't have the strength to hide the bodies. Truly amazing that even in death, they got the last laugh.

With a savage kick that left the door wide open, allowing the smell of iron to pollute the hallway, Cinder turned and left. She winced during her descent, the stabbing pain in her foot growing stronger each time her heel met a marble step. Miraculously, she made it down without injury and hobbled into the kitchen to fix a meal.

"Ice cream? No, too sweet." Cinder rummaged through the freezer. "Frozen fish sticks. Uncooked beef. Half of a Hawaiian, gross." She thrust her entire arm inside, elbow swallowed by the white maw, before pulling out a crinkled plastic packet. "Chicken nuggets, thank god."

It was a torturous wait, the sound of sizzling meat like fireworks. When the nuggets were done, she dumped them in a bowl lined with paper towels. She tossed the pan in the sink and without waiting for the meat to cool, dug in. Despite the searing heat, Cinder was unwilling to stop until everything was devoured. She licked her lips, noticing her tongue had gone numb. She swiped the broad of her tongue on the crumbs stuck to her fingers – it felt strange, rough, like a cat's tongue – before wiping her hands on her shirt.

She looked down. "I should change into something nice before she gets here." Her absentminded words dissolved in the air. Cinder covered her yawn and left the kitchen, on the prowl for clean clothes. Her shirt was sticky and uncomfortable.

After digging through her closet, she slipped on a snug hoodie and a pair of shorts. No longer plagued by hunger or dirty clothes, she flopped onto the couch and waited for her daily visitor.

* * *

The doorbell jolted her awake. She gingerly eased herself off the couch, and stretched the kinks from her limbs. She ambled out the living room, her gait tinged with exhaustion, tired eyes framed by mussed hair. In a last ditch effort to look presentable, she flattened an insistent cowlick and straightened her shoulders.

Cinder opened the door, her mouth stretched into a welcoming grin. "Good morning, Ruby."

"Morning!" The woman had a roll of papers under her arm. She took one and smoothed the wrinkles, then placed it in Cinder's outstretched palm.

"Thanks." Cinder looked past her to the quiet morning sky. The sun was peeking out from beyond the horizon, the morning light illuminating Ruby's smile. It shone like a polished jewel, and the sight made Cinder's heart pound. "You're early today," She commented, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ears.

Ruby followed the action. She sharpened to attention, piercing eyes the colour of mercury focusing on her cheek. "Did your parents…?" Cinder shook her head. Her stomach fluttered. It felt nice to be fussed over, she only wished she was imagining the faint burn in her cheeks.

"No, it wasn't them." Cinder let the unsaid words hang in the air between them. Ruby was the only one she'd told about Salem. She could see realization lighting up her eyes, and felt a pang of discomfort for worrying the woman. Again. "It's not that bad."

Ruby reached out, her movement cautious and slow. "Don't be silly." Cinder's faint trembling was soothed by gentle, calloused hands stroking her hair. She couldn't help but lean into the touch, craving the warmth and gentleness Ruby embodied. "It's okay to admit when you're hurt." Silky fingers danced over her scalp. "It's not your fault. It's _never_ your fault."

Cinder didn't know how long she stood there, soaking up Ruby's affection like a plant starved of sunlight. Every repressed shudder and flinch built up over the week finally spilled over, the raging tide of emotions busting through her apathetic façade. Ruby's presence stemmed the worst of it, and Cinder let herself get lost in the quiet assurance she radiated.

Cinder couldn't hide her frown when Ruby withdrew her hand, plunging it into the haversack slung across her back. She felt empty again.

The morning breeze felt like ice on her skin. The thought of returning to an empty house, to the empty shells of the people who'd birthed her, sent a shiver down her back. Her rage had been a supernova – the detonation wiping everything around her out of existence.

"Here!" Ruby's voice jerked her back to reality. Cinder startled as something bright and red and warm was pushed into her arms. She blinked at the woollen sweater, eyes going wide as saucers. Ruby grinned sheepishly, adding a small bottle of ointment on top of the garish item she'd nearly died trying to sew. "It's almost Autumn. I'll be able to do my job in peace knowing you're not freezing your butt off somewhere."

"It's amazing." Cinder tried not to sound giddy. She wanted to wrap the woman in a crushing hug and never let go. "Did you make this?"

"Yep. Took me months, but I did my best." Ruby preened, "I hope it fits. I made it according to the recommended sizing." She coughed into her fist. "I'm gonna be really bummed if it doesn't fit you."

Cinder shook her head. "I'd wear it anyway."

"Don't force yourself, I'd hate to make you wear something terrible." Ruby chuckled. She snapped her fingers. "Oh, before I forget, I have a couple of letters addressed to you." Cinder held the presents under her arm and took the starched envelopes. "I saw Beacon's logo on one, though you'd have to check. Remember to cross your fingers before opening!"

"Sheesh, you're old." Cinder drawled, "No one does that anymore."

"Hey!" Ruby huffed. "I'm only twenty five. I'll have you know I'm practically dripping with youth."

Cinder rolled her eyes. "The ones who say that never are."

"I've misjudged you." Ruby lamented, "I thought you a polite, respectful girl. But I now know your true colours. Oh, woe is me." Caught between a snort and a giggle, Cinder made an outlandish noise. Ruby laughed when she pinked in embarrassment. "It was just a joke. I know you're a good kid."

Cinder sulked. "I'm not a kid."

"It's not an insult, just an observation." Ruby made a face. "You're more mature than some adults I've met." Cinder smiled, appeased.

Ruby blanched when she realized how high the sun had risen. "Oh heck, I have to go. I have a couple of packages to deliver, and you know how people can be." Cinder nodded in understanding. "Anyway, I'm glad you liked your gifts. See you next week!"

"See you…" Her half-hearted send-off wasn't noticed as Ruby rushed off the porch, red tipped hair fluffed by a particularly strong breeze. Cinder watched Ruby peel down the street, becoming a tiny speck as she travelled to the next house.

Her mood was dark as she mulled over Ruby's words. _Next week?_ A bitter laugh escaped her. She'd be charged with manslaughter and tossed in prison to rot. She stared at the spot Ruby had stood, eyes prickling with unshed tears.

"Ruby… would you miss me if I was gone?" The wind carried her words, lifting them into the great beyond.

No one answered. Cinder trudged into the house, dumping the letters on the table. The sweater felt warm against her skin. Closing her eyes, she pressed it against her cheek. The memory of the first time they met clawed its way up the recesses of her mind.

" _Hey."_

 _Cinder glanced up, wincing as the wound on her neck throbbed. Her father had seen fit to use his liquor as a weapon, today. She'd creeped out of the back door when he passed out. Huddled behind the house, she nibbled on a piece of stale bread she'd pilfered from the garbage._

" _Go away." She snapped at the stranger._

" _Do you need any help?" Looking at the genuine worry etched into the woman's face, Cinder felt her hostility fade._

" _Leave me alone." She reiterated, though with considerably less hostility. "I'm eating."_

 _The woman fell silent. Cinder watched as she reached into her bag and brought out a small lunchbox. "I guess I'll eat, too." The stranger sat in front of her, cross-legged. She opened the lid. The delectable scent wafting off the contents made Cinder's stomach rumble._

 _They ate in silence before the woman spoke again. "Do you like nuggets?"_

" _Why do you care?" She eyed her in suspicion. Why couldn't the world just leave her alone?_

" _I was wondering if you'd like some. I made too many." Without waiting for a reply, she placed the lunch box on the ground and nudged it forward. Cinder reached for it, unable to stem her curiosity. Just as she was about to look inside, the woman got to her feet._

" _Oops, I gotta run." She looked Cinder. "Keep the box! You can throw it if want, but I hope you won't. It's limited edition." Cinder took in the tiny caricatures of corgis decorating it and blinked owlishly._

" _Wait –" Cinder called, "Why are you being so nice?" Frustration leaked into her voice. "I don't even know your name."_

" _Oh." The woman stopped in her tracks. She turned around, smiling widely. "I'm Ruby. As for being nice… I don't need a reason to help someone, do I?'_

Cinder opened her eyes.

No. She wouldn't give up. She would get through this. She was going to see Ruby again, no matter what.

Her determination strengthened, Cinder strode into the kitchen. Twenty minutes. She had twenty minutes to take the mess she made and turn it in her favour.

Cinder had faith. She was nothing if a brilliant actor.

* * *

 _AN: Something different to offset the fluff of the previous chapters. Much love to **Drednaught** for giving feedback and for being a pal. I'm glad people are enjoying this series, Ruby is still one of my fav characters in the show till this day. And thank you guys for leaving reviews! _

_Another **P-a-t-r-e-o-n** plug: if you like my stories, do consider pledging! You'll have early access to stuff I write and my eternal appreciation. Just search my ff net handle and you'll find me._

 _Thanks for reading. Onward to the next chapter!_


	5. Chapter 5: Sweet Tooth

_Mild Pollination, AU_

* * *

The shop was an unassuming figure, wedged between a dust shop and an office that stacked three stories high. With walls the color of mustard and a roof missing half its shingles, it wasn't a place people thought a Schnee would dare set foot in.

Blake stared at the sign hanging over the door. Her eyes followed the horizontal crack that ran through the middle, bisecting the wooden panel in two uneven halves. "Yang, what month is it?"

"March." Yang was equally slack-jawed. "Why?"

Blake muttered something unintelligible under her breath. It wasn't April, so what the fuck was going on? "Weiss, this isn't funny. You were supposed to treat us to the best pastries in Atlas."

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a fancy building tall enough to part the clouds." Yang pinned the _Sweet Shoppe_ with an incredulous stare. "You can tell us if your dad cut you off. We won't judge."

"The two of you are bigger assholes than I imagined." Weiss huffed, "Is it so hard to believe I would eat at a place that isn't air conditioned?"

"Hold. The. Damn. Phone. No air conditioning?!" Yang smacked a hand to her forehead and swiveled to look at Blake. "I should have listened when you told me not to eat that last potato chip. I might be running a fever."

"Enough with the dramatics. Let's get inside before you start a production." Weiss grumbled, red faced. She pulled her teammates in, ignoring the flabbergasted looks exchanged between them. When they stepped through the threshold – Yang ducking under the banister – their shock gave way to minor understanding.

"It looks better than the exterior suggests," Blake observed. She spotted a fist sized replica of a strawberry and smiled. "That's adorable."

"Once you get past the 'abandoned' shtick, it actually looks pretty neat." Yang said, taking in the entirety of the shop.

It housed five tables, each with four chairs, and was painted in a comforting shade of brown. Small baubles hung from the ceiling, plastic models of various desserts and pastries, with a large, revolving fan in the middle. A nearby chime jingled. Blake's cat ears perked up beneath her bow as footsteps headed towards them.

"Ruby!" Weiss's delighted greeting caused another wave of shock to ripple through group. It was the most enthusiastic they'd ever heard her, the last occasion being her muffled squeal when Ozpin selected as the leader of team WBY, half a year ago. "It's great to see you."

"Weiss!" A girl bounded past the cashier, red and black hair stark against the overly brown setting. "It's been such a long time, I missed you lots!"

Weiss's tone was giddy as she returned the greeting. "How has business been? I don't remember the walls being so... oddly colored the last time I was here." She pursed her lips. "I noticed your sign was broken in half. Did something happen?"

"Nothing bad, I promise. It's just that we're preparing to move soon, so Dad didn't bother with the upkeep. The place looks terrible, I know." The sheepish words had Weiss scrambling to refute them.

"Not terrible, exactly. Though it definitely gave us a start." Yang quietly scoffed. The shock almost knocked them out all the way to graduation. Weiss elbowed her in the side, and continued, "These two are my teammates from Beacon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, my previous scroll was crushed during a training accident and I couldn't recall your number."

Ruby assured Weiss it wasn't a big deal, waving the girl's worries away. Then, Ruby looked up to smile at the strangers, finally allowing them a good look at her face.

A lean, but adorable face, was framed by shoulder length hair that curled near her shoulders. It housed a button nose whose cuteness was further accentuated by the brightest pair of silver eyes either girl had ever seen. All this, complemented by a lithe body wearing black sweats, and an apron with the words 'kiss the cook' emblazoned on the front.

Blake trembled. Yang was stone faced as she stepped forward, towering over the shorter girl. Ruby peered at her, eyes shining curiously.

"I'll be glad to." Yang's husky words were promptly cut off when Weiss yanked her back by the hair.

"She means she's glad to meet you!" Weiss speared her teammate with the frostiest glare she could muster. "Yang Xiao Long, I will leave you _frozen_ on the sidewalk if you even consider doing what you were about to do," Scarlet bled into lilac irises. The corded muscles of Yang's arms rippled, her grip on Weiss's wrist powerful enough to shatter bone had she lacked Aura. "Blake, introduce yourself while I deal with this brute!"

"Nice to meet you, Ruby." Ruby returned the bow-wearing girl's tentative smile with one of her own. Blake almost cursed at how blinding it was. But like a flower deprived of sunlight, she couldn't help but be mesmerized. "I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna."

"Ruby Rose, at your service!" She chanced a look at the still squabbling pair. Weiss was whispering furiously, and Yang's expression was less than pleasant. Yeah… she was not getting in the middle of that. "Do you wanna grab a seat? I'll bring out the menu since it's your first time here."

"Sure."

Blake sank into the nearest chair as Ruby left to retrieve the menu. "Stop squabbling and back me up before I spontaneously combust!" She hissed, foot tapping nervously against the foot of the table.

"Weiss, despite how crabby you get, I'd gladly lay down my life for you." Yang grouched, taking a seat across Blake, "But if you do that again, don't blame me for putting you through the wall."

"You took the words right from my mouth." Weiss rolled her eyes, daintily settling down beside her teammate. "I know it's hard, but please refrain from advancing on her like a starving hyena."

Yang scoffed. "If we weren't here, I bet you'd maul her." She pawed the air, snickering when the heiress turned an unhealthy shade of purple. Ignoring the affronted screech, Yang let herself relax, fingers tapping as she waited for the red headed cutie to return. All three perked up when Ruby reappeared, smiling merrily as she set down a jug of water and three empty glasses.

"Here's the menu, guys!" She handed one to Blake and Yang. They perused the small booklets as Ruby turned to Weiss. "I'm guessing you're gonna have your usual, Weiss?"

"Absolutely."

"Awesome. You're in luck, there's one slice left." Ruby told her, grinning when the other girl sighed in relief.

"What do you recommend?" Blake asked, looking up from the decent selection of cakes, sweets and other baked confectioneries. The pictures made it difficult to choose. The only thing she could decide on was the drinks, which only consisted of four items.

"Are you getting any drinks?" Ruby asked.

"Coffee, black."

"Oh, in that case, I recommend the chocolate truffles. I love them, and they're a real crowd pleaser. They also go great with coffee." Ruby skirted around the chairs and leaned in to point out the picture in question. "Milk, dark, or white chocolate?"

"Milk." Blake nearly swallowed her tongue. "I'll take the milk chocolate truffles."

Weiss lowered her voice, and whispered, "Blake, stop staring. And close your mouth, you're going to choke on a fly."

"What about you… Yang, was it?" Ruby turned to the blonde, oblivious to the appreciative gaze looking her up and down.

"And if I'd said I wanted you?" Yang smirked, running a hand through her hair.

"That's fine, too!" Yang nearly got whiplash as she turned to stare after the girl who pranced toward the kitchen. Under the table, Weiss delivered a solid kick to her shin. "You dolt, there's cake called the 'Ruby Rose' special." When Yang winced, Weiss kicked her feet again. "And didn't I tell you to behave?"

"I can't help it. I _need_ to flirt. If I stop, I die." Blake muffled a snort at her partner's dramatic sigh. Weiss sighed. The future of humanity. They were so doomed.

* * *

 _AN: I was gonna post a different chapter, but it got too long and out of control I gave up and posted this instead, LOL. I do like me some Pollination, so I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading, as always._


	6. Chapter 6: Guns and Flour

_Mild Ruby/Sun. Mafia AUish._

* * *

Glass exploded in a shower of metal and shrapnel as the bomb went off.

Windows were thrown open as neighbours stuck their heads out to gape at the smoking crater in the middle of the street. Ruby slowly peeked out from behind the counter. One hand reached up, gingerly inspecting her face as she swept her eyes over the interior. The rainstorm of glass left a couple of shallow cuts on cheek, with the exception of one deep gash near her left temple.

"Oh my god." Ruby ran a trembling hand through her hair. "A bomb? Did I sell mouldy bread to a mob boss?" She couldn't have… though there'd been one man draped in a heavy, leather coat who bought a day-old loaf a couple of weeks ago.

 _An assassination attempt over a bread? Death by wheat can't be a good way to go._

That absurd thought sanded off the edge of hysteria building inside her. She got to her feet and gazed blankly at the carnage visible through her windows, or the lack of them.

Bodies were strewn across the road like bits of coloured confetti from a party popper. The air was thick with smoke, accompanied by the nauseating smell of burnt rubber. Before Ruby could stop herself, she stumbled out of her shop and onto the sidewalk.

 _There might be survivors_ , her mind insisted when she tried to turn back. The injury she sustained flared in agreement, and she stood there, momentarily dizzied by the pain. Ruby gritted her teeth. Fighting the urge to lay down, she let go of the streetlamp and forged on.

The body furthest from the wreckage drew her attention. It lay sprawled on the step between cement and tarmac, both legs twisted in odd angles resembling weathered vines. Ruby moved in to inspect the body, eyes watering when a strong breeze swept smoke and ash in her direction, and prayed she wouldn't spew the contents of her stomach.

She dropped to her knees. "Hey, can you hear me?"

The man – no, woman – let out an agonized groan. A set of eyes, dulled amber rimmed with black, fluttered open. To her dismay, they shut just as quickly, and stayed that way. Ruby raised her head, coming to eye level with a pair of feline ears, furred insides caked with blood.

The thought of being a Faunus and getting caught in the radius of a bomb made her wince. Her ears already stopped ringing but if the explosion had affected her at a distance, she shivered to think what it felt like for someone with ultra-sensory perception.

"At least you're alive," She gently ran her fingers over the woman's coat. "I'm sorry I can't say the same for your friends."

The thick, sturdy material had protected most of the woman's body. Singed rather than outright burnt, it was likely she'd stepped away from vehicle before it exploded. "You have the devil's own luck." Ruby muttered. The force had thrown her against the ground, thus the legs, but at least she survived.

A thorough once over revealed no other injuries save for minor abrasions on her exposed arms. Ruby contemplated on moving her somewhere safe to give her a more thorough examination, but she want to worsen the condition her feet were in. She didn't want to cripple a woman due to a hasty decision.

The uneasy silence draped over the street was abruptly chased away by the distant roar of engines. A rumble of thunder foretelling the snap of lighting that would split the sky in two. Personal experience told Ruby these arrivals would be just as dangerous. Windows were quickly slammed shut, as if the owners heard her thoughts.

Ruby wished she could disappear just as easily. Whoever did this to her would have no qualms about finishing the job. She looked down at the injured woman, a miniscule part of her screaming expletives, stoking the urge to dump the woman like a sack of rotting potatoes.

"Christ, I hope I know what I'm doing."

Too bad it wasn't in her nature to leave someone who needed help.

Ruby hoisted her as gently as she could. The woman loosed a pained, whinnying gasp which elicited a prick of guilt, but there was no time to waste and she ignored her conscience as she briskly made for her shop. The main interior was devoid of areas to hide in so she burst into the kitchen, mentally going through every cabinet and storeroom large enough for shelter.

Her eyes caught on the burnished door half her size squeezed between two refrigerators. _I keep the flour in bags, there should be enough space to lay her down._

After the woman was safely secured, she shut the door with a quick twist of the knob and returned to the kitchen with a small bag of flour in tow. She destroyed the trail of soot by throwing flour where appropriate. She rubbed the remaining flour on her face and clothes and took a moment to breathe when she heard footsteps.

"Come out. We know you're here."

A man's voice. Pinching herself to calm her nerves, she hobbled out of the kitchen, trying her best to look disoriented.

A group of men – four in total, the butt of their guns jutting from their coat pockets – stood waiting. They looked worse for the wear, their suits covered in rips and tears. Two had patches of blood on their chests, still wet. It only served to make them more menacing.

Ruby cleared her throat. "Are you with the police? I can give you my statement now, if you'd like. I was baking when I heard a bomb go off," she gestured to her face, "I tripped into my shelf. Not the best reaction, but at least I'm in one piece."

The tallest man, sporting eyes like red rubies, glowered at her. "You left footprints. We followed the trail in here," he said. "A child could have come up with a better excuse."

Ruby internally shrieked. _Stupid_! How could she have forgotten?

"I'll be gentle if you tell the truth." He feigned ignorance, his thunderous scowl replaced with a plastic smile that made him look like a mannequin. "Are you hiding someone?"

Ruby was the picture of innocence. "Yeah, I'm hiding dust bunnies in the back. Want one?"

His smile fell. Qrow was right. Her sass was going to get her killed, and today was that day.

"Kill her." Red-eye barked. "Find whoever she hid and finish the job."

His men burst into action. They were blindsided by an apron as Ruby dived behind the counter. She reappeared with her trusty shotgun, flashing a smirk at the three stooges who froze in at the sight of it. The first gobsmacked idiot was reduced to meat chunks, the bullet spray blasting through his bulk and out his back in a burst of crimson fireworks.

She made a face. The bloodstains were going to take forever to scrub off the tiles. Honestly, with all the turf wars and gang fights in this city, she'd thought people in the trade would spring for a bulletproof vest. Or something thicker than tanned leather. It was an untapped market waiting to be exploited.

Red-eye howled with rage. It stopped short of a animalistic roar and was ridiculous rather than intimidating. She would have laughed but this place would be her grave, they would be the ones to get the last laugh. The remaining men fell back at his order and begun firing at her.

They probably hadn't expected a civilian to pull a gun on them, let alone fire without hesitation. Ruby smiled helplessly. _Thanks for the lessons, Uncle_. Having a family member who worked as a drug hustler was finally paying off. They were overly paranoid and extremely violent when threatened, Qrow most of all.

She ducked behind the counter to avoid the spray, and poked her head up when they paused to change their magazines. "Come at me like real men!" she hollered, hoping they didn't have another bomb, or enough smarts to raze her bakery to the ground. Her insurance didn't cover getting burnt to crisp.

One of the remaining lackeys threw himself on the ground to avoid her gunfire. His head was promptly crushed when the rope holding the overhead sign was severed by a stray bullet. A fitting end. The last man joined the rest, half his face shaved off, the result of failing to roll out of her line of fire.

It was then Red-eye sprinted toward her, closing the distance in a frightening burst of speed. She stumbled back as he neared, trying to take aim.

Ruby raised the muzzle of her shotgun but it was knocked aside as he threw himself over the counter. Her attempt to brain him with the butt of her gun failed when he easily leaned out of the way, and he caught her by the collar, lifting her with one hand till her toes hovered above ground.

A heavy fist smashed into her jaw. Pain blossomed, bright and wild like a naked current. She had no time to breathe he threw punch after punch, whaling on her exposed face. Between his gravelly snarls and her pitched screams, Ruby's flailing hands caught the flesh of his neck. Digging her fingernails in, she pulled.

The world spun like a kaleidoscope as she was dropped on the floor, bullet shells digging into her ass. Her nose was busted, one eye swollen shut from the intensity of the beating. "Lesh my haw isnd boken," she mumbled. Never mind, it was definitely broken. She wanted to cry. Dental in this city would cost an arm and leg, she'd have to sell a minimum of three hundred croissants.

Red-eye's clumsy attempts at stemming the bleeding proved unfruitful. It seemed doing anything with a hole in your throat was kind of difficult. On par with trying to touch your elbow with your tongue. Ruby took one look at the mass of bloodied flesh in her palm, and ewwed.

As she watched him fumble to put pressure on the wound, an idea popped into her mind. Maybe she could make neck armour while she was on the run? She'd probably make a fortune.

 _BANG._

A shot rang out. It was a single clear note that ended the chaos. Red-eye dropped a puppet with its strings cut, brain matter oozing from the hole in his head. If her jaw didn't feel like crushed glass, Ruby would have whistled. It was a clean shot. And merciful, because having part of his throat torn away probably hurt like a menopausing bitch.

She stumbled to her feet and found herself greeted by the sight of an entire entourage of people in suits. When had they gotten here? Watery eyed and concussed, Ruby tried to gather her bearings, wheezing horribly through her broken nose. Her face grew numb, which was welcome despite the possible severity of her injuries, returning her enough sense to focus her gaze on the newcomers. Catching sight of the logo emblazoned on their breast, she shivered.

A snowflake, the tips alternated with the colours gold and black. Ruby raised her hands, trying to make herself seem non-threatening. Terror welled within her chest, threatening to spill over. It was just one terrible situation after another, but with this particular crew, Ruby knew death was imminent. She stared down the barrels of a sea of machine guns, staying as still as she possibly could. But to her immense relief, she wasn't immediately torn apart by a hail of bullets.

Just as she mentally reviewed her last rites, a man with sand coloured hair stepped forward. Her eyebrows rose as she took in his outfit, delicious looking abs visible between the sinking neckline of his shirt, before her eyes snapped to the curved, yellow tail behind him.

She put two and two together. "Shez un herr," Ruby managed to say, pointing to the kitchen.

The man gave her a tight nod, and the machine guns trained on her were stowed away. He followed her into the kitchen, and bless his heart, said nothing when she nearly slipped on the flour covered floor. Ruby opened the door to the flour room, revealing the woman she'd hid.

The man lurched forward. "Blake!" Cradling her head in his arms, he looked back at Ruby. She faltered under the intensity of his stare and rubbed her arms.

"Thank you." The emotion behind his words cemented the thought that she made the right choice. Ruby nodded, trying to smile. She winced as blood dribbled down her chin, becoming aware of the state she was in.

"Ren," the man called after they walked out, everyone in the vicinity honing in on the limp body in his arms. "Give the lady some first aid, I'm rushing Blake to the hospital." His shoulders were tense as he stared down at the woman called Blake. "Scarlet, report back to Weiss. She'll want to know."

 _Weiss…_ Ruby cocked her head. Now why did that name sound familiar?

The man with styled red hair turned and stalked out of the door. Or what was left of it. Ruby fidgeted as the remaining people clad in black scrutinized her, conversing in a register too low for her to hear. Or maybe it was because her ears were still ringing.

Another man dressed in a prim looking suit approached her, a tiny green dragon on his left cuff and a pink one on his right. He held a first aid kit. He – Ren? – gave her a gentle smile that instantly put her at ease.

Gesturing at her to sit, Ruby felt a wave of embarrassment as her legs dangled above the floor. It wasn't that large of a distance, but in the presence of someone nearly a head taller, it stung her pride. Ren rummaged through the kit and spoke in a calm, lilting tone that could put her to sleep.

"You are quite brave."

Ruby cocked her head. "Auh am?"

He chuckled. "You could have left her for dead, or given her up when they asked. The fact that you didn't speaks volumes of your strength of character." He prepared a cotton swab, dabbing it in the small jar of alcohol. His movement was quick and precise, like a bartender transferring liquid from shaker to glass.

Ruby mulled over his words. A contemplative air settled around them. He was giving her too much credit, she thought. She just did what any empathizing person would. This city was home to wretched folk, but it didn't mean bravery, justice, or courage were lacking in the rest of them. Still… it was nice to know she'd managed to save a life. Even if the woman belonged to a terrifying group capable of plunging Vale into chaos with a mere flick of a finger.

Red-eye and his crew hadn't been in Ruby's good graces from the start. The type of people who saw fit to set off a bomb in the middle of a street net them her disgust rather than respect. If it hadn't exploded at such a peculiar timing, that was to say, after midday, when crowds were thin and children still saw four beige walls and a chalkboard, the casualties would have been immense. To kill innocents for the sake of few, those were the lowest of scum.

It'd been how her mother died. Ruby wouldn't wish that fate on anyone. The Schnee's employed underhanded tactics, but they followed a code of honour that included never hurting civilians.

Ren was careful as he disinfected her various cuts and bruises, even setting her nose after she pointed it out. Unluckily for her, the gash on her temple required more than just a thorough cleaning. She doubted the small jab of morphine he'd given her wouldn't be enough to dull the feeling of a needle barbing flesh.

"This will sting," Ren warned as his hand hovered above her. Ruby whimpered, earning her a quiet laugh. "Sorry," he said when she glared. "Hold still. I'll do my best to make this as painless as possible."

Predictably, Ruby passed out. He'd tried his best but it was simply too much. Ruby's last thought as she succumbed to the darkness was, _Oh well… at least I get to catch up on my sleep._

Indeed, the life of a baker slash business owner was tough one.

* * *

Weiss, as it turned out, was her Uncle's boss. It was no wonder the name sounded familiar, she'd heard him grumble about her when he occasionally got dead-ass drunk.

Another thing she'd discovered was that he was no ordinary drug dealer. Ordinary didn't deal with the head of a entire mob, ordinary was hanging by the corners of the street peddling vices in tiny plastic squares. It turned out Qrow oversaw a vast majority of individual peddlers, though he sometimes partook in similar jobs.

Ruby needn't have worried about her dental, after all. Her medical fees were fully paid, her recovery spared no expense.

When she'd protested to the special treatment, Qrow lightly slapped her shoulders, sporting a bemused expression. "You saved Weiss' trusted aid. Paying off your bills is nothing more than chump change. Her coffers are loaded, kid, how did you expect her to pay me otherwise?"

His gravelly laugh made her roll her eyes. "It just doesn't feel right." She told him as they exited the hospital.

Today had been her last check-up. The past two months had been spent recovering, holed up in a private hospital with a fancy name she couldn't pronounce. It'd been mind numbingly boring but she managed to make the most of it.

She managed to draft a number of good ideas, new recipes to try. Her business was probably going to suffer when she reopened – especially with the rumour mill working overtime about her run-in with violent mobsters – so she needed to make something so delicious it would be impossible _not_ to come by.

"What was it your dad used to say?" Qrow scratched his chin as they crossed the street. "Oh yeah. Good deeds deserve a reward." He ruffled her hair, "You work too hard. The money she gave you will last a long, long time."

"Wait." Ruby halted in the middle of the sidewalk. She tossed him an incredulous look. "What money?"

"Your reward money. She sent it straight to your bank account, no need to worry about the specifics." He pulled her along, resting one hand on her shoulder as they weaved through the oncoming crowd. "That's not the only thing. She also –"

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby squeaked. "She's already forked out a ton for my medical expenses!"

"Ruby, you're dealing with the boss of the mafia here." Qrow replied, thoroughly enjoying how his niece was reacting. She was a spitting image of Summer, in more than just appearance. "Two thirds of the city is in her pocket. She runs a protection racket on her rival's home turf, and they can't do crap about it. Distribution of–" Ruby put up her hand.

"You couldn't say no." She concluded with a small sigh.

"Not that I would have." Qrow shrugged. They took a turn down the next street where Ruby's bakery was located. The familiar sight of her neighbourhood provided her with a feeling of ease. She had missed this place.

"Weiss also paid to renovate your shop." He pointed. "Look."

Her bakery looked better than ever. The scorch marks on the road still remained, but everything else after the pavement had been touched up or entirely replaced. That was the only feasible assumption considering how untouched it looked. Uncle and niece crossed the street, and the closer they got, the more it dawned on Ruby how her benefactor had gone overboard.

She gaped at the enormous sign stretched above the length of the shop's display window. It was ridiculously ornate, entirely out of place, and most importantly, "This looks too freaking expensive!" Ruby wheezed, "Your boss had someone nail a work of art over my shop?!"

"Relax, it didn't cost much." He put a cigarette between his lips, lighting it. He drew in a breath as he waited for his niece to settle down. "Sides' no one refutes the boss's orders."

"I can't believe this…" she muttered, "I better not find the interior replaced with white marble or solid gold." Qrow's answering smirk only served to rile her further, and they both entered the shop after she spent several more seconds stewing in slight apprehension.

Once inside, she found herself relaxing. Thankfully, everything looked normal. The insides were an eerie replica of the previous, and it hit her that Qrow might have known she'd throw a fit. He must have provided references to base their work on.

But one thing stuck out, and it was the smartly dressed man leaning against the counter top. Ruby eyed him in mild curiosity before her uncle spoke.

"Wukong?" Qrow said, a hint of surprise in his voice.

A sleek yellow tail popped up from behind him, causing Ruby to start. Now she knew why he looked familiar.

"Nice seeing you again, Qrow." Wukong inclined his head in a polite greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Escorting my niece. You've been glued to Blake ever since the rescue op. Didn't think I'd see you here of all places."

"I came to thank the owner." The faunus turned to her, smiling. "Hi! I'm Sun Wukong, one of your Uncle's buds." Qrow rolled his eyes. s

"Oh!" Ruby waved her hands, "There's no need to thank me, helping your friend was honestly no trouble at all." She paused. "If you exclude being shot at."

Sun smirked. "Don't worry. They won't be bothering anyone else." The glee in his voice was almost palatable, and Qrow grunted in agreement. "They moved against Weiss, which was enough reason for her to wipe them from the city. The Grimm no longer exist."

Ruby mulled over the information. The Grimm were a notorious high profile group. Bank robberies, murderers for hire, they had fingers in every seedy underworld operation, according to her uncle. If she'd felt guilty about painting the wall with their guts months prior, she certainly wouldn't feel any now.

"I'm sorry you had got caught in the crossfire, though." Sun said, rubbing the back of his head.

Ruby returned his smile with a casual shrug. "Anybody who lives in Vale would be caught in something someday. I count myself lucky I didn't end up in a body bag after what happened." Sun nodded in agreement. The lady was certainly right about that.

Ruby mulled over her next question, deliberating on whether to ask. She didn't want to be nosy. But curiosity got better of her and she prodded, "I hope your friend doing well?"

At the mention of the woman she'd saved, the man brightened considerably. "Blake's recovery has been great! Weiss and Yang have been mothering her the entire time, so she's kind of miffed about that. But as her brother, I can tell she's enjoying the attention." He chuckled.

Qrow must have sensed her confusion. "He's adopted," her uncle supplied.

Ruby rounded on him and slapped his arm. She looked absolutely mortified. He smirked at her, raising both eyebrows. "What? You looked like you wanted to ask."

"It doesn't make it any less rude." She gave Sun an apologetic look.

The Faunus waved her off. "No offense taken. I'm used to Qrow snarking at me. I know the old fart loves me, deep down." He winked.

Ruby and Sun shared a laugh while Qrow shook his head, letting out an undignified snort. He ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair, trading a thoughtful look with Ruby. "Well, since I've done my job, I'll head off. Tell your Dad I'm coming over tomorrow for poker."

"He knows." Ruby smiled, "Dad wouldn't miss curb stomping your ass."

"He _wishes_. He hasn't won a game since…" Qrow's face fell. "Well. Since he and your mom got together."

After he left, Ruby turned back to Sun. The man had his hands in his pockets and was curiously examining his surroundings. Ruby cleared her throat. "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's fine. Family stuff, I understand." His demeanour was an entire one eighty from their first meeting. Without the promise of death in his eyes and the lack of impending doom for his sister, Sun seemed like a fun person to be around. "There's another thing I came here to ask. Do you want to visit Blake? She mentioned wanting to meet you."

His boyish grin felt bright and blinding. Ruby allowed herself to take a closer look at him, noting with admiration how well built he looked. Broad shouldered and tall, practically oozing charm. He would have women falling over themselves when he smiled.

Ruby found some amusement in the fact that even she was not immune to his good looks. She usually leaned to the fairer sex, but there were always exceptions. "I wouldn't want to impose. I stand by what I said, I think anyone in my shoes would have saved her." She confessed.

Sun held up a hand and waggled his finger. "Blake and I would fight you on that. Views on Faunus are worse in small towns, but they aren't completely absent in Vale, either." At Ruby's understanding nod, he continued. "And no, you won't be imposing on her. I promise. The only thing she does is lie in bed, having someone to talk to would really brighten her day."

Ruby had plans to solidify, ingredients to order, and bread to bake. There was a hopefulness in his gaze, and it made her hesitate.

 _Ah hell, why not?_

"Sure," she finally said. "I'll even bring cake." It wouldn't hurt to get to know some of her Uncle's colleagues. Ruby also suspected that Blake was indirectly responsible for the makeover of her bakery, it wouldn't hurt to thank her for that if it were.

Sun's entire face lit up. "I hope you're open to suggestions. Qrow is always rambling on about how good the stuff you make tastes."

Ruby's chest flared with pride. She grinned. "What have you got in mind?"

It was the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Funny, how things worked out.

* * *

 _AN: I'm pretty surprised how long this took. It went through quite alot of revisions. This is the first male/Ruby pairing for this series so far, I hope you guys don't hate it? I know a lot of fans dislike Sun (mostly due to Blacksun, which I'm neutral about) but he's honestly kinda cool. Vol 1 gunchucks scene was freaking awesome._

 _I still haven't decided what pair to go for in the next chapter. I was thinking Ruby/Ilia though! Chameleon girl so darn cute._

 _Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it._


End file.
